


Slytherins and Thestrals

by Luckybug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hufflepuff Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Otayuri First date, Ravenclaw Otabek Altin, SLYTHERINS NEED LOVE, Slytherin Viktor Nikiforov, Slytherin Yuri plisetsky, Thestrals, YURI IS SO CUTE, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri on ice Harry Potter AU, harry potter world, it's cute, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Yuri finds comfort in Otabeks words.





	Slytherins and Thestrals

**_In honor of 20 years of Harry Potter I’m going to post this, I love Harry Potter and it carried me through some really tough times in my life as well as Yuri on ice so here we go :)_ **

“Viktor, come on, just hand me the damn potions book.” Yuri grumbles, reaching upwards for the highest standing shelf.

“Just use a spell and get it down.” Viktor huffs looking dreamily across the Library.

“Oh my god, if you’re just gonna sit there and make googly eyes at that Hufflepuff than you can leave.” Yuri snaps, turning quickly to look at Viktor. “Accio.” He huffs raising his wands and lifting the book off the shelf before letting it drop into his arms. He waddled over to the table dropping the books on them. “I asked for your help studying for my potions test, but if you’re not going to help I can find someone else.” The blonde snaps, staring at the seventh year.

“Yuri, my dear, you’ll understand when you’re older.” Viktor breathes, watching the dark haired Hufflepuff from across the Library writing in his book, as he twirled his long silver hair.

“Understand what? Your idiocy? I hope I never do, but you see what he’s doing? Studying Viktor! You have N.E.W.Ts this year! Don’t you care about graduating!” Yuri growls.

Viktor groans, turning to the small blonde dramatically laying his head on the table. “But im so tired Yuri! I don’t want to study, I just want to watch the cute boy from my herbology class. Plus, it’s the beginning of the year, N.E.W.Ts aren’t until the end.”

Yuri clenched his fists before standing up. He stomped over to the unsuspecting boy and dropped a textbook down on the table loudly. He got shushed though, he only sneered at the others.

The hufflepuffs eyes instantly flew to the color of Yuris tie and paled considerably. This made Yuris blood boil as he clenched his fists, was he really scared because Yuri was a slytherin? He shook the thought away letting his irritation resurface. “Listen here, my Cousin over there is supposed to be helping me study, but he’s so infatuated by your dumb face that he can’t concentrate and it’s starting to piss me off.  I have quidditch practice in about three hours, so I need this to be quick. Come sit over there with us, he wants to take you on a date.” The fifth year snaps gripping Yuuris arm and pulling him from his seat.

Yuuri squeaked snatching his thing quickly allowing the smaller boy to carry him over to their table.  
“This is Viktor, say hi or whatever.” Yuri quips sitting down.

“I’m uh Yuuri.” The hufflepuff blushes sitting down at the table bashfully.

“Well hello there, I believe we’re in the same Herbology class.” Viktor smiles, resting his head on his hand leaning closer to him. “Im Viktor by the way.”

Yuuri was as red as a tomato and was stuttering on about every word he said.

“Viktor.” Yuri snarled gripping his books. “Help. Me.”

“OH run along Yuri, let me and Yuuri have some alone time.”

“God! You’re insufferable!” He sneers getting shushed once again. “Fuck off!” He yells grabbing his book and stomping out of the library. “Stupid Viktor, and his stupid crush.” Yuri took a particularly large step, and tripped in his hand-me-down robes, that were far too big for him landing on the ground. Several people started to laugh and that only pissed him off further. He looked up and all of them paled turning quickly away and scurrying off. With red cheeks, Yuri sat up and started to stuff all his papers back into his book before two large hands joined his in collecting them. He looked up ready to tell the person to fuck off but his eyes met dark brown ones.

No way, quidditch legend Otabek Altin was crouched next to him and helping him collect his papers. “Uhm thanks.” He mumbles accepting the papers along with Otabeks hand as he was brought to his feet.

“No problem. You’re Yuri Plisetsky right? The seeker for the slytherin team?”

“Uhm, yeah that’s me.” Yuri says, instantly getting bashful and turning away. Usually, when people noticed him as a slytherin it was never a good thing.

“Your match against Gryffindor was impressive last year, even though you broke your arm on the field you still caught the snitch.”

“Yeah well, Minami was too slow, I almost fell off when I flipped upside down to grab it.” He says softly looking away. Surprise was obvious in his tone that Otabek had instead complemented him.

“Yes, well it was impressive none the less. What’re those books for?”

“Oh! I’m uh studying for my potions test, I have a ridiculously hard time with potions and if I don’t pass it, coach will kick me off the team.” He says, now walking alongside the Ravenclaw. He noticed the looks he was receiving, it was odd for slytherins to be seen with anyone other than slytherins, the idea to Yuri was ridiculous. He didn’t understand how being in a specific house instantly portrayed him as the bad guy just because of what the past slytherins had partaken in.

“I could help you study, if you’d like that is.”

“R-really? Yeah wow thanks. Uh, can we not do it in the library though, my lame ass cousin is in there flirting with some boy so…” Yuri says holding the book to his chest looking up at the boy in awe.

“We can do it in the ravenclaw common room, if you don’t care.”

“I mean, is that ok?” Yuri asks, raising an eyebrow. “For me to be in there? I am a slytherin…”Otabek shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Then yeah, sure.”

The two ended up standing outside of the door, as Otabek approached the Eagle knocker. “I’ve never been in the Ravenclaw Tower before.” Yuri mumbles looking around the staircase.

“Take away the whole, and some still remains, what am I.” the Eagle knocker spoke catching Yuris attention. Yuri looked at the knocker quizzically before looking up at Otabek.

“The word wholesome.” The door swung open and Otabek stepped forwards, turning to look at Yuri. Yuri felt his cheeks turn red before scurrying after him.

“How did you know that?”

“Because if you take way the whole, from the word wholesome only the word some will remain.”

“Well I understand now that you answered, but you answered it so fast.” Yuri grumbles sitting down next to Otabek in one of the plush seats. He gazed around the large room, his eyes examining each large window before turning back to Otabek.

“It’s just a riddle Yuri, easy.” He chuckles pulling a table closer to them.

“Yeah easy for you, I’d still be standing there.”

“Well, that’s why you’re a slytherin and not a ravenclaw, your strengths are elsewhere, such as determination and resourcefulness, you’d have found another way in I’m sure.” Otabek smiles looking down at him. Yuri turned red once more looking away.  
“Yeah yeah, lets just do this.” He huffs snatching the book and opening it up.

“Otabek! Hey, who’s your friend- why is there a slytherin in here?” Yuri grunted slightly cringing inwards, he wasn’t new here, he knew the reputation being a slytherin gave you, and although it was getting better, people still side eyed him no matter where he went.

“I’m tutoring him.” Otabek says casually.

“And you trust him in the common room?” The girl asked, she had owlish eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses.

“I see no reason not too, he hasn’t done anything to make me distrust him.” Otabek answered. Yuri sneered at the girl as she opened her mouth again.

“I do have fucking ears you know, I can hear what you’re saying. I’m a person and I don’t understand what me simply sitting here is doing to effect you.” He snarls. Otabek looked between the two in amusement before simply opening Yuris book where the notes peeked out.

The brunette girl blushed and nodded her head turning away. “S-sorry!” She squeaks scampering out of the room.

“Do you get that a lot?” Otabek asks, raising an eyebrow.

“More than I’d like to admit. It’s like this damned green tie makes people instantly think I’m going to jump them or steal their first born child. Sometimes…” Yuri grumbles looking up at the ceiling. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a Slytherin.” He sighs looking at his hands.

“Sometimes I wish I was.” Otabek says, looking over at Yuri.

“What?”

“You’re so strong Yuri, you keep your head up despite what others say about your house, I wish I could be as brave as you are. You work hard and are ambitious and those are all the qualities that make up a slytherin, in all honesty, your ambition in itself is not a negative trait;  rather, it is when it’s misapplied that earns you a bad reputation, you’re experts in overcoming obstacles, you’re independent and self-directed, simply put you know what you want and you’re not afraid to go for it. It’s very admirable. I think being a slytherin is something to be proud of and you show pride in your house by ignoring everyone and holding your head high, which is something everyone should do.”

“Damn Otabek…way to go and get cheesey on me there.” Yuri mumbles looking away, tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Are you crying? I didn’t mean to make you cry Yuri, honest.” Otabek says, concern etched into his features.

“Oh shut up, thank you Otabek. I don’t think anyones ever… complimented me so earnestly. It really means a lot.”

“Yeah…no problem.” He says, smiling gently at him.

“Anyway, let’s crack open these notes and start working!” he says, wiping his face quickly, missing the soft expression Otabek wore when smiling at him.

Yuri found himself lost in Otabeks features as the boy spoke, explaining everything so carefully and repeating or finding a new way to explain without a hint of annoyance when Yuri didn’t understand. It was the first time anyone has shown actual dedication in tending to Yuris needs and he didn’t know why, but everytime he looked up at Otabek he felt his heart beat quicken and his cheeks grow warm. Eventually it was time for his quidditch practice and begrudgingly he informed Otabek.  
The two walked down the spiral staircase out towards the quidditch fields.

“Thanks again Otabek, I really appreciate it. Do you think, maybe we could uh, do this again some other time?”

“Yeah of course, here, give me your number.” Otabek smiles pulling his phone from his pocket. Yuri accepted the device, inputting his contact information, adding a small cat emoji next to his name. This resulted in a small snort of amusement from Otabek. Yuri hummed in appreciation that phones worked at Hogwarts, glad to see that the headmaster had made it eligible for electronics to function, as they hadn’t in the past. He couldn’t imagine not having his phone, even the mere thought made him shiver.

“I’ll see you later Yura, work hard at practice.”

“I always do.” Yuri grins, flashing Otabek a toothy grin before leaving to go change in the locker room and grab his broom.

Pressing his back to the lockers he let out a soft sigh slapping his cheeks several times in attempt to calm his fast beating heart. “He called me Yura.” He mumbles, a goofy grin unable to leave his face.

“Plisetsky! We’re waiting!” he jumped slightly, grabbing his broom and running out to the field.

“Yeah, sorry sorry.” He chuckles mounting his broom and taking off instantly.

“Where did you run off to? You were almost late for practice.” Viktor says, flying over, his long locks tied back in a high ponytail.  
“Uh the ravenclaw keeper was tutoring me.” Yuri blushed, tucking away a stray hair that had fallen from his own ponytail.  
“Oh? The cute one?”

“Shut up, but yes.” He huffs, looking around the field for the snitch.  
“Oooohhhhh, have fun baby cousin.”

“First off, I’m not a baby, im only two years younger than you, and secondly. Ew.”

It was obvious he was distracted at practice, having been hit by a bludger twice before finally being knocked off his broom. He landed on the ground with a thud, several others calling his name, along with Viktor who landed directly next to him on the ground.

“Hey are you okay.”

“No, I’m not fucking okay!” Yuri snaps, gripping hold of his leg.

“What the fuck was that!” The captain, Mila, hissed dropping down next to him as well. “You weren’t even paying attention.” He heard more footsteps approaching him and looked in surprise to see Otabek.

“Mila, lay off.” Viktor snaps looking down at where Yuri was gripping his leg.

“Ew, oh my god.” A girl groaned, holding a hand over her mouth in disgust. The tibia in Yuris leg appeared to have snapped when he landed and was now poking out from his skin.

“Yuri!”

“Shit oh my god, this fucking hurts, help me.” He hisses.

Otabek pulled his wand out of his coat pointing it at Yuris leg. “This is going to hurt, and even then we’ll still have to wrap it.” Otabek mumbles, undoing his tie and sticking it in Yuri’s mouth. “Brackium Emendo.” He says clearly, waving his wand before excruciating pain flowed through Yuri’s entire leg. His scream was muffled through the tie as he arched back into Viktors arms.

“You’re doing so good Yuri, there we go.” The pain was still there, but had moved to a dull ache.

“Well the bone is back in place, but no amount of my magic is going to heal the entire thing, we need to wrap it up now and get you to the infirmary.”  Otabek says, watching Viktor lift Yuri into his arms.

“Here, I’ll take him to the infirmary. You stay and continue practice.” Otabek says taking Yuri into his arms and carrying him off the field.

“What were you still doing there?” Yuri asks, turning to look up at Otabek, gripping hold of his uniform.

“I was sitting over there writing songs.” Otabek says, pointing to a bench they were passing.

“You write songs?”

“Yeah, I like arranging music. It’s a nice past time, but anyway, I heard the commotion and ran over, I specialize in healing spells. I want to be a healer eventually, a lot of wizards struggle with healing spells. Even I can’t completely fix your bone yet, but I think with enough practice I’ll finally get it mastered.”

Yuri nodded his head looking up at Otabek. “I used to figure skate in the muggle world and do ballet. I think I want to do something with that maybe. Like coaching or ballet teaching, I don’t know.” Yuri mumbles. “I play quidditch only because my family all played. But they all were on the team, they also were all Gryffindor and I’m the only Syltherin. They were disappointed obviously.” Yuri mumbles leaning his head on Otabeks chest. “So I thought maybe I could play quidditch and that’d help, I worked so hard at it but really I don’t like it as much as I liked ballet or figure skating.” Yuri says as they finally made it to the infirmary.

“Oh dear! What happened here?” Madam Pomfrey asks scurrying over. Yuri chewed his lip and looked away.

“I fell off my broom, Otabek helped most of it.”

“But it’s still fractured im pretty sure.” Otabek adds softly. She nods her head.

“I can clear this up right away.”

~

Walking out of the infirmary with a wrapped up leg, Yuri felt fine but she still insisted he kept it wrapped. “I didn’t think you’d want to be a Healer.” Yuri says, tilting his head slightly. “That’s interesting, now that I think about it, it would suit you.”

“Thanks Yuri, that means a lot.”

Yuri grins slightly looking up at Otabek. “Ok well, I like to be straight forward and to the point, do you like boys?” Otabek raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. “Great, let’s go on a date. My treat.” Yuri grins showing his teeth.

“A date?”

“Yeah, you know, dinner talking, walking around, things people do to get to know eachother and decide if a relationship is a thing?”

“I know what a date is Yuri.” Otabek laughs before nodding his head. “Yeah ok, a date.”

“Great, meet me at the slytherin common room tomorrow at five, the password is Pure-blood. See you there.” Yuri smiled walking in the opposite direction of Otabek grinning to himself.

~  
“Why are you getting all dressed up?” Viktor asks, looking up from his bed.

“I’m going on a date.” Yuri smirks, looking at his tiger shit and cheetah print jacket in the mirror, admiring the way his skinny jeans hugged his ass.

“Oh, you going to Hogsmeade??”

“No, we’re going to have a picnic dumbass, see.” Yuri says lifting the basket he had prepared earlier.

“Oh? Who knew my little cousin was such a romantic?”

“fuck off.” Yuri smirks grabbing his bag and skipping down the staircase into the dungeon. He noticed Otabek now stepping in gaining the attention of all of the slytherins. Yuri bound over to the man, now clad in a leather jacket and dark blue shirt with jeans.

“Hey.” He hums. Yuri smirked taking Otabeks arm and tugging him along.

“Hi, I was thinking a picnic.” Yuri smiles showing off the small bag he had on his arm.

“Yeah sounds good.” Otabek smiles looking down at him. The two talked casually as they arrived at the edge of the great lake. Yuri placed a blanket down before putting down the basket and sitting.

“C’mon Otabek.” Yuri grins, smiling as Otabek sat down across from him.

“You really put thought into this didn’t you?” He smiles reaching for the thermos of butterbeer.

“Indeed I did.”

“Where did you even get butterbeer from? You couldn’t have gone to Hogsmeade since it’s a Thursday.”

“I have my ways.” Yuri smirks taking a swig of his warm thermos.

“You’re definitely interesting Yuri.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” He asks raising an eyebrow.

“I never said it wasn’t.”

Yuri nodded, happily accepting his answer before freezing. “A thestral…” He whispers causing Otabek to turn, his eyes widening.

“You can see them?”

Yuri looked slightly upset but nodded. “Yeah, I uh saw my mom die when I was younger, it’s fine now though don’t worry about it. How can you see them?”

“My uh, aunt.” Yuri nods.

“These are the domesticated ones that roam the forbidden forest, at least I hope so.” Yuri chuckled standing up and walking over to it.

“Yuri! Don’t-what are you doing!?”

“Hagrid showed us these in class at the beginning of my fourth year, if you’re gentle you can pet them.” He smiles walking slowly and holding out a hand for it. The thestral, backed up slightly before stepping forwards and pressing it’s snout into Yuris hand.

“See.” He smiles nodding for otabek to get up. He bit his lip and stood, walking over shakily holding out a hand. Yuri gripped his hand, bringing it over to pat the thestral.

“Wow…” Otabek mumbles biting his lip. “This is uh, this is amazing. I’ve never pet one.” He says softly. The thestral let out a soft noise, shaking it’s head before gently shoving it’s snout into Yuri shoulder.

“It seems to like you.” Otabek smiles.

“Most animals do, it’s a blessing.” He laughs looking up at Otabek. “Did you know the only wand ever known to be made with Thestral hair is the elder wand? These creatures are given such bad reputation, but they’re loyal and kind, unless prevoked.” Yuri smiles patting the dragon like snout of the beast.

“Kind of like you.”

Yuri looked up at Otabek, raising an eyebrow turning red. “Yeah I suppose.” He whispers smiling at the creature that brushed past them towards their picnic basket.

“Hey, no.” Yuri chuckled walking over and trying to move the thestral away, but it headbutted him gently nosing open the picnic basket and pulling out the chicken.

Yuri chuckles awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “Well there goes dinner.” Otabek laughs looking away from the Thestral eating, and instead turning to Yuri and pulling him into his arms.

“W-What are you doing?”

“I wanted to know what it felt like, we are on a date after all.” Otabek smiled sitting back down on the ground, pulling Yuri into his lap. He turned bright red leaning back into Otabeks chest and sipping from the thermos. The Thestral was soon joined by two more, all of them eating Yuris planned picnic.

“That fucking sucks.” He sighs looking up at Otabek.

“I don’t think so, it’s nice to watch them up close. It’s rare you know.”

“Yeah, I think they’re just rare because they’re scared of people and well, a lot of people can’t see them.” Yuri says softly, raising his hand to pat the bat like wings on the back of the closest one.

“I was right.”

“Right? About what?”

“About you, and the thestrals. You’re very similar. Misunderstood, underappreciated. Slytherins and thestrals, they make a nice pair don’t you think?” Otabek asks looking down at Yuri.

“Yeah, I suppose. They just want respect, like us. And acceptance.” Yuri says turning in Otabeks lap to face him.

“You deserve it Yuri.”

“I don’t know about that…” he mumbles looking away but Otabek only smiled.

“You don’t even know how great you are.” He says softly, making Yuri look up red faced.

“Y-you can’t just say stuff like that to me.” He squeaks, patting his cheeks, only making Otabek chuckle as he watched the Thestral approach him. He jumped slightly, causing Yuri to snort before breaking out into a full on laugh.

“Are you scared of animals?”

“Not scared, I just don’t go out of my way to approach them…” He mumbles in embarrassment. The Thestral sniffed him and walked away, the other two following.

“I’m glad I got to see it.”

“The thestrals? Yeah they’re so cool.” Yuri smiles, but otabek shook his head.

“No Yuri, you’re laugh. Not a lot of people get to see your genuine laugh. It’s nice.”

“There you go again with your dumb words.” Yuri hisses, looking away. “C-come on, there’s still some strawberries.” He squeaks crawling away and grabbing them, holding the container out.

“Here. Eat.”

~

“I had fun.” Yuri says, pink faced and standing at the entrance to the slytherin common room.

“Me too, we should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah.” Yuri smiles. “You still have to tutor me more, so we can turn those into study dates.”

“Sounds like a plan, sleep tight Yura.” Otabek whispers, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Yuris cheek.

“Yeah, night.” He blushes turning around. “P-pure blood.” He stammers stepping inside and walking up to his dorms.

“It’s late.” Viktor hisses, looking down at his cousin.

“It’s only like ten.”

“Yeah! Ten! You were gone for five hours.”

“Fuck off Viktor, I’ m tired.”

Viktor smiles genuinely, turning to look at him.

“You have fun?”

“I did.” Yuri says, staring at the ceiling from his bed. “I really did.”

“I’m glad, now get some rest.”

Yuri didn’t answer, instead he turned over and dreamt of deep brown eyes and a warm smile. The wind flowing through his hair as he rode on the back of a thestral gripping onto Otabeks warm back. He’d never slept better.


End file.
